


repentance

by moriturism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/moriturism
Summary: In which Sakusa falls first.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	repentance

_At first, sin is an indifferent stranger; later a welcome guest; finally the master._

Everything is pitched black until Atsumu feels a pair of soft lips, on fire, gently pressing into his own.

The kind stranger breathes life into him as his lungs shutter awake. Finally, his lips are open, gasping, and desperate for air. He is subtly aware of hands tracing his chest and a delicate voice singing to him "deep breaths," and Atsumu has never been quite so intent on _being_ until right now, in a stranger's arms.

Oxygen fills his chest, resuscitated and newly alive. Incessantly, all the gravity of the world is set atop his shoulders as he heaves. Alongside the taste of copper fresh on his lips, Atsumu is vaguely aware of the scent of burning and the sensation of smoke filling his lungs. He chokes on fear and feels a hand dip in to trace his collarbone.

"You're okay," the voice hums. "You'll get used to it, soon."

Vision is the last sense to beguile Atsumu as his eyelids flutter open, only for him to see scarlet. He blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision, but it's clouded with the grogginess of waking up after a long sleep. Slowly his view is eclipsed by an unfamiliar figure, framed by huge black wings. They encompass all of his vision, tight-lipped smile a silent promise.

" _S_ _hhhh,_ " they silence the pleas on Atsumu's lips with their own, a brusque kiss that leaves Atsumu feeling flush all over. The ringing in his ears is so loud that he almost doesn't hear their quiet vow, "let me take care of you." In a moment, Atsumu is keenly aware that the hands caressing his body belong to this-- _thing_ , and that his feet have not yet touched the ground.

"Let me _go,_ " Atsumu demands harshly, shaking in their grasp, only to feel himself crashing down ~~all over again~~. Atsumu's freedom is short-lived as he hits the rocky ground, hissing at the burning heat.

The stranger, no longer nurturing his aching body, is suddenly far less kind.

"Different from heaven, isn't it?" his partner muses; Atsumu is struck with the realization of a personal calamity. "Don't worry, love, they make sure we stay warm here."

Atsumu's stomach sickens under their haughty gaze. " _We?_ " he jeers, fully glaring at the creature next to him. His throat tightens at the attempt, still unfamiliar with the air passing through it. Despite himself. Atsumu's voice is soft and broken on dry lips. "I'm nothing like ya." Atsumu knows he's a guardian, he's always been a bit rough around the edges. But he possesses none of the piercing teeth or angular features, and _especially_ not the ink-black wings of the person next to him.

"You're not?" they tease, stepping forward to press a hand to his bare back. Atsumu turns to them on instinct, a sharp pain shooting through him.

"My wings!" he exclaims, twisting to stare at the fresh scars on his back before turning accusingly towards his suitor. "What'd ya do to me?" he threatens, pulling on their collar.

The corners of their lips press up into a condescending smirk, but their voice remains sweet like honey. With feather-light touches, their fingers dance around Atsumu's fresh wound with a familiarity that makes him shiver. "I didn't do anything, love, you came to me all on your own."

At their close distance, Atsumu is finally able to make out the details of their face. Around their neck is a halo-turned collar, evidence of a fallen, and their pale skin seems to shine under the crimson light. But most striking to Atsumu is the two moles above their eyebrow, so delicately aligned that one would've thought they were intentional.

They say moles form where the one you love most kisses you.

"Omi?" Atsumu's voice shivers, throat hoarse.

The demon's expression drops, as they bring their slim fingers to trace Atsumu's lips. "It's Sakusa now, actually," they chide, like a parent scolding a child.

With practiced grace, Sakusa's hand slips to caress Atsumu's cheek, finally resting on his neck where a darkened-halo lies. They give it a light tug, lips quirking up into an amused smile that Atsumu couldn't quite recognize.

"But that's alright, love, we have all the time in the world to catch you up," Sakusa chuckles dryly, pressing a deceivingly gentle kiss to Atsumu's temple.

"I always knew you'd fall for me, too."

  
  
  


_Better to suffer the derision of man than to be a sinner in the eyes of God._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Find me on twitter @seijohluvbot if you'd like to talk :)


End file.
